C'est Kilari
by sandou01
Summary: Kilari vient de gagner le concours de reine de diamants elle enchaînes contrat sur contrat. L'agence lui a préparé une petite surprise. Et certain vont avoir le coeur briser pour d'autre l'amour va vite les trouver. De nouvelles opportunité les attendent et une nouvelle rencontre.
1. La fête

**Chapitre 1 la fête:**

Après ça victoire à l'élection reine de diamant, notre chère Kilari n'avait plus eu une minute pour elle. Elle enchaînait contrat sur contrat. Mais quelques mois après, l'euphorie étant passé, elle réussit tout de même à avoir quelques jours de repos. C'est ainsi que M. Muranishi, Mme Kumoi, les Milky Way et les Ships purent organiser une petite fête pour la jeune idole, afin de la féliciter pour son élection ainsi que tout le travail qu'elle avait accomplie. Ils organisèrent tout dans le dos de notre Héroïne afin de lui faire une surprise.

- Kilari dépêche toi sinon on va être en retard pour la séance photo!  
- Oui Mme Kumoi, j'arrive. Moi qui pensait avoir quelque jour de repos.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le dernier avant un petit moment.

Arrivé à destination Kilari ne s'étonna même pas que ça ce déroule dans un hôtel, après tout certain contrat pouvait se faire dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle ne posa donc pas de question et fila à l'endroit qu'on lui indiqua pour être habillé et maquillé. Elle sortie de la pièce et on lui indiqua l'endroit ou elle devait se rendre.

L'endroit de la séance photo était plongée dans le noir, la jolie brune s'inquiéta tout de même d'avoir pu se tromper de salle, mais les indications étaient formelles. Elle pénétra alors dans la pièce, tout en étant légèrement effrayé. Puis la lumière s'allume en éblouissant légèrement notre jeune idole. Elle réussie tout de même à s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et vue plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes.

- Félicitations Kilari!

Les mots lui manquaient elle ne savait plus quoi dire, deux, trois larmes s'échappa de ses yeux. Et un à un tout le monde vint la féliciter, son frère et sa mère avait fait spécialement le déplacement, Hikaru avait pris des jours de congé. Les Milky Way était elle aussi présente, sa grand-mère ainsi que son père. Et bien d'autres personnes qu'elle avait pus rencontrer au cours de son parcours. M. Muranishi était en pleure, comme d'habitude.

- Félicitations ma chère Kilari.  
- Merci Seiji.  
- Ça faisant un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vue pour discuter.  
- Oui tu as raison, avec tous ces contrats on n'a pas eu le temps.

Il lui fit un sourire amical tout en repoussant une des mèches de la brune derrière l'oreille. Ce bref contact eu le don de la faire rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet ou elle engloutis plus d'unrepas à elle toute seule. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait et riait.

Après s'être rassasié Kilari décida de faire un tour sur le balcon afin de prendre l'air frais, tel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le leader des Ships accoudé à la rambarde. Il soupirait toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'invité VIP de la soirée. Il pensait à elle, à son sourire, à ses yeux, si bleu. Fallait qu'il se reprenne, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il se déclare sinon il le regrettera toute sa vie.

Il arrêta finalement de se poser des questions, se remotiva et décida d'aller la voir. Il se retourna d'un coup puis fus figée par la personne qui hantait ses pensées.

- Ki-Kilari?  
- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu es tout rouge.  
- Non, tout va bien, parfaitement bien. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose ...  
- Oui vas-y je t'écoute.  
- En fait je voudrais savoir si, enfin je pensais que toi et moi ... Je-je t'a ...  
- Kilari, tout le monde t'attend à l'intérieur.  
- J'arrive Arashi. Tu viens Hiroto.

Ce magicien de pacotille lui avait fait louper sa déclaration, plus tard il prendrait un malin plaisir à l'étrangler. En effet tout le monde l'attendaient pour débuter la danse. Elle chercha donc un cavalier des yeux, elle se tourna vers Hiroto mais Seiji fut plus rapide et saisie la main de la jeune fille. Il lui proposa de danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Quand la danse fût fini Le brun allait lui proposer de faire de même avec lui mais M. Muranishi débarqua pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle à nos idoles.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, les Milky Way ainsi que les Ships vont de nouveau tourner un film ensemble!

Kilari était très heureuse, même si ses jours de repos allé vite s'envoler, tourner un film avec ses amis était vraiment une chose qu'elle adorait faire.

* * *

De quoi parleras se film ?

la suite dans le chapitre 2

laisse vos impression =)

et merci d'avoir lu


	2. Un nouvel arrivant

**Chapitre 2 Un nouvel arrivant**

Kilari accepta la proposition tout comme les Ships et les Milky Way. Ce serais le deuxième film qu'ils tourneraient ensemble, ils étaient tous excité et impatient. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment vue depuis un moment, c'était donc une occasion d'être à nouveau réunit. Hiroto se dit qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments à ce momentla, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son meilleur ami était lui aussi tombé amoureux de la jeune idole.

Tout deux la regardait avec le même regarde pendant qu'elle parlait avec ses amis. La brune avait encore du mal à faire le point sur ses sentiments, ce film serait l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair.

La fête repris son cours tout le monde s'amusa et le leader des Ships put avoir sa danse avec sa dulcinée, et à son plus grand dégoût elle dansa aussi avec Arashi.

La soirée se termina tout de même dans la bonne humeur et chacun rentra chez soi. Le lendemain avait lieu la rencontre avec le producteur que M. Muranishi avait oublié de présenter. Notre Héroïne se réveilla comme à son habitude en retard elle avala donc ses crêpes en vitesse et partit en direction de l'agence.

- Toujours en retard comme d'habitude, tu rêvais encore de crêpe et tu n'as pas entendue le réveille 'elle cruche!  
- C'est pas vrai je ne suis pas une cruche!

La taquiné faisait partie des moments qu'Hiroto adorais, comme ça elle faisait attention à lui puis il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le temps. Tout le monde étant finalement là, ils partirent au lieu de rendez-vous.

Arrivé dans le bâtiment et étant en retard tout le monde se mit à courir, c'est durant cette course qu'au détour d'un couloir Kilari percuta quelqu'un. C'était un garçon dont les cheveux étaient verts foncé et les yeux marron, il devait surement avoir beaucoup de succès avec les jeunes filles. Il avait un visage fin qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme.

- Excusez-moi!  
- Non c'est moi, j'aurai du faire plus attention.  
- Bon sang, Kilari dépêche toi nous sommes déjà en retard!

Sur le ton menaçant de Mme Kumoi, la brune partie sans même dire au revoir. Le garçon quand a lui repris son chemin tout en regardant dans tous les sens comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose ou qu'il s'était simplement perdu.

Arrivé dans la salle, c'était un monsieur d'une petite taille qui les attendais, que tout le monde connaissaient d'ailleurs. M. Takada leur expliqua alors le scénario ainsi que leurs personnages.

Le film parlait d'une jeune fille, joué par Kilari, qui vie avec son frère, joué par Seiji. Un jour celle-ci rencontre un jeune homme dont elle tombe éperdument amoureuse, ce dernier cache malheureusement un lourd secret, il va donc partir sans elle. Celle-ci ne laisse pas tomber et pars à sa recherche, elle le ramène et il décide finalement de rester avec elle.

- C'est trop mignon tu n'es pas d'accord Cobénie.  
- Oui c'est vraiment une belle histoire et toi Noelle qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

- Je pourrais savoir quel est mon rôle?  
- Toi mon petit Hiroto tu seras le meilleur ami de la jeune fille dont tu es amoureux en secret. Et Cobénie sera la meilleure amie de Kilari.  
- Vous voulez dire que le rôle du garçon sera joué par Noelle? Demandais Hiroto  
- Non, Noelle joueras le rôle de l'ex-petite amie du garçon.  
- Mais qui va jouer ce rôle alors? Se renseignais Seiji  
- Par un petit nouveau dans le métier qui m'a l'air prometteur.  
- Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais je me suis perdu.

Kilari le reconnu tout de suite du fait qu'elle l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans le couloir. Le garçon s'appelait Kaoru, il se présenta et souris à Kilari en affirmant qu'il était désolé pour tout à l'heure. Les deux Ships n'avaient pas tout compris mais le fait que ce garçon aient pu faire du mal à Kilari les mettaient en rogne.

- Bien mes petits nous allons pouvoir commencer, j'ai hâte de voir le baiser de la scène finale!  
- Le quoi?

Notre jeune idole ainsi que les Ships avaient réagis en même temps, les deux garçons pensaient que personne n'avait le droit d'embrasser leur amie. Kilari elle était rouge, elle n'avait toujours pas donné son premier baiser et se serais avec un parfait inconnu qu'elle allait l'échanger.

* * *

que vas t-il bien ce passer durant ce tournage ?

la suite dans le chapitre 3

N'hésité pas à laisser des commentaires


	3. Le tournage

**Chapitre 3 Le tournage**

- Bien mettons nous au travail  
Le tournage se passait dans les meilleures conditions possibles, les deux acteurs principaux s'entendaient à merveille. Et à plusieurs reprises, tous ceux présent purent constater que Kaoru était aussi maladroit que Kilari.  
- Non mais c'est pas vrai une cruche ça suffit amplement voilà maintenant le Kilari version garçon.  
- C'est vrai ils sont mignon tous les deux.  
- Ça n'a rien de mignon Seiji c'est juste ... déprimant.

Les deux garçons pensaient la mêmes choses, ces deux la s'entendaient vraiment bien. Hiroto déprimait en pensant qu'il n'avait déjà aucune chance car la demoiselle était amoureuse de Seiji mais si en plus elle s'éprenait du nouveau il allait passer au second plan pour la jeune demoiselle. Quand au blond il pensait qu'il n'avait plus trop ses chances vue que ce garçon était trop proche de la brune et que son meilleur ami en était amoureux. Ils poussèrent un soupire à l'unisson.

Le tournage avançais très rapidement au dam de notre jeune idole qui stressait à l'idée de donner son premier baiser à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait certes un peu mieux mais dont elle n'était pas amoureuse.

Malheureusement pour certain la scène du baiser arriva. Au moment ou Kaoru s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser elle rougit et sentie son coeur accéléré. Ça y est elle allait donner son premier baiser. Plus il se penchait vers elle plus les rougissement s'intensifiait.

Deux autres garçons qui regardaient la scène impuissant, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ça mais comment? Plus ils cherchaient plus les lèvres se rapprochaient. C'est à ce moment que Hiroto prise son courage à deux mains.

- Stop!  
- Coupé! Hiroto ce n'est pas ta scène.

Il s'était interposé entre les deux jeunes, il n'avait pu se résoudre à les voir s'embrasser. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il donne une bonne explication et vite car tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

- He bien en fait je ...  
- Ce qu'Hiroto essaye de dire c'est que le meilleur ami vue qu'il est amoureux ne peut se résoudre à laisser partir la fille qu'il aime avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Oui mais le public s'attend à ce qu'il finisse ensemble. Répondit M. Takada  
- Oui justement ça surprendra le public et leur permettra d'imaginer eux mêmes la suite.  
- Hiroto, Seiji, je suis vraiment content de travailler avec vous. Vous êtes deux génies!

Le tournage étant terminé tout le monde remballaient ses affaires. Kilari pensait encore à l'intervention d'Hiroto, l'explication de Seiji tenait la route mais Kilari aurait voulu que ce soit pour une autre raison, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Quand au brun il était confus il remercia intérieurement son meilleur ami, s'il n'était intervenu il se serait fait griller.

- Ça ma fait plaisir de travailler avec toi Kilari.  
- Oui moi aussi.  
- Quand à la scène du baiser ... Je suis plutôt soulagé de ne pas l'avoir fait.  
- Ah  
- Ça n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne ...  
- Moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux au grand dam des Ships qui étaient verts de jalousie. Ils se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait les faire rire comme ça. A leurs goûts ces deux là avaient l'air bien trop complice, après avoir été débarrassé d'Arashi et de Ayoma il fallait qu'un autre face sont apparition.

Ils retournèrent à l'agence avec M. Muranishi en pleure qui félicitait ses petits protégés. Tout le monde c'était apparemment beaucoup amusé sur ce tournage. Les Milky Way discutait entre elle du tournage et de l'histoire du film qu'elle trouvais vraiment belle.

Mme Kumoi leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux car après tout le lendemain il y avait cours et il ne fallait surtout pas s'endormir. Hiroto devait aller remercier Seiji pour son intervention avant de rentrez chez lui.

- Attend moi Seiji je voulais te dire quelque chose.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Merci pour ton intervention tout à l'heure  
- Ce n'était rien ne t'inquiète pas, je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. Au fait tu es amoureux de Kilari?  
- Quoi? N'importe quoi, une cruche pareille non mais ça va pas! Ou-est-ce que tu es allé chercher une idée pareille.  
- Tant mieux alors, bon j'y vais à demain.

Le blond parti en courant laissant son camarade de scène tout seul. Il avait dit ça car il ne voulait pas que Seiji l'apprenne mais la réaction de celui-ci le laissa sans voix. Il venait de dire "tant mieux" cela voudrait dire que lui est amoureux d'elle. C'était donc réciproque leurs sentiments, il n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Il devait reconnaître sa défaite.

Il avait promis à Kilari de l'aider à se déclarer et c'est ce qu'il ferait même si ça devait lui briser leur coeur, la voir heureuse était le plus important.

* * *

Que vas faire Hiroto?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre

Merci à ceux qui prenne le temps de lire


	4. Un rendez-vous pour Kilari

**Chapitre 4 Un rendez-vous pour Kilari**

Hiroto fini par rentrer chez lui avec une mine bien triste, il ne prit pas le temps de manger le soir et parti directe dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur le lit avec de sombre pensée. Il soupirait toutes les cinq minutes en se disant qu'il devait être heureux pour elle car elle allait être avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Sans même s'en rendre compte une larme coula sur sa joue suivis de plusieurs autres. Il s'enfonça dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il avait trouvé une solution pour réunir ses deux amis.

Il devait le faire après c'était les deux personnes aux quelles il tenait le plus en dehors de sa famille. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde cela restais une tâche ardu, c'était comme ci on lui arrachait le coeur. Il se leva alors sans grande conviction pour partir à l'école.

Il avançait la tête baissée et les poings serrés, et marmonnait deux trois mots pour se motiver à le faire. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas la personne arrivée vers lui qui avait l'air inquiète.

- Hiroto tout va bien?  
- Ki-Kilari?!  
- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
- Si, si je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin mais la mine triste de son ami ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le brun détourna le regard et se mit à courir, sans même l'attendre, vers l'école. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux et se dire qu'il allait la perdre. Il se sentait mal, il jalousait son meilleur ami à tel point qu'il souhaitait presque qu'il n'est jamais existé. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. C'était son meilleur ami il ne devait pas penser comme ça, il devait être heureux pour lui.

Kilari était resté au même endroit, de plus en plus inquiète pour le leader des Ships, quand une tête blonde l'interpella. Ils firent le chemin tous les deux jusqu'au collège. La journée passa extrêmement vite pour les jeunes gens. Hiroto avait passé toute la journée a éviter ses deux amis. Ce qui leur fit d'ailleurs beaucoup de peine se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire.

- Dis moi Seiji tu ne trouve pas qu'Hiroto agit bizarrement aujourd'hui?  
- Oui tu as raison, je suis dans sa classe et pourtant je l'ai presque pas vue de la journée.

Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux sans avoir éclairci la raison du comportement de leur ami. Ils étaient très inquiets, ce n'était pas on genre d'agir ainsi. Quand Kilari fut rentré elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et poussa un long soupire. Le téléphone sonna la sortant de sa léthargie.

- Allô Kilari? C'est Hiroto.  
- Mmh  
- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, alors pour me faire pardonner je t'invite au parc d'attractions samedi tu es d'accord?  
- Oui avec plaisir

Kilari était contente, il s'était rendu compte que son comportement les avaient inquiétés. Attendez un rendez-vous avec Hiroto, rien qu'à cette pensée la jeune fille se sentie rougir.

Finalement samedi fut vite arrivé et la brune comme à son habitude se leva en retard, elle mit un moment avant de choisir sa tenue et engloutis son petit-déjeuner avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde et partir. Arrivé sur place il n'y avait pas d'Hiroto elle souffla pour une fois c'était pas elle qui arrivait en retard. Cette pensée la fit sourire jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde l'interpelle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

- Seiji? Toi aussi Hiroto ta invité pour te faire pardonner?

- Non en fait Kota est malade alors Hiroto ne peut pas sortir, il m'a demandé de venir à sa place. Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non bien sûr, c'est dommage pour Hiroto, mais on va profiter. J'espère que Kota se rétablira vite.

Même si ce n'était plus un rendez-vous avec Hiroto, Kilari décida de passer une bonne journée en compagnie deSeiji. Ils décidèrent de choisir les attractions au hasard et le hasard fit qu'ils tombèrent sur la maison hanté. La brune eu un frisson elle rigola nerveusement.

Le blond lui saisit alors la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'attraction. Kilari était devenue tout rouge et encore plus quand il lui glissa à l'oreille de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur la jeune fille était obnubilée par leur deux mains. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle en oublia sa peur, jusqu'à ce que Seijis'arrête brusquement et qu'elle lui tombe dessus.

Ils étaient dorénavant par terre La jeune fille au-dessus. Elle murmura un léger désolé. Elle se mit sur ses genoux pour laisser le jeune homme se relever mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une machine de l'attraction de mit en route. Kilari cria de tous ses poumons et se jeta dans les bras du Ships  
**  
**  
Puis elle se dégagea à nouveau se rendant compte de leur position elle devint encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Il faisait assez noir pour pas que son camarade sans rend compte d'ailleurs elle ne vit pas ses rougeurs à lui non plus. Ils se levèrent Seiji reprenant la main de Kilari.

- On devrait peut-être changer d'attractions tu ne crois pas?  
- Si tu as raison. Répondit Kilari

Le blond avait du mal à regarder son amie dans les yeux.

* * *

Comment vas finir cette journée?

a suivre dans le chapitre 5


	5. Un rendez-vous pour Kilari (partie 2)

**Chapitre 5 Un rendez-vous pour Kilari ( partie 2 )**

Seiji prit la main de Kilari et sortirent de l'attraction. Quand ils furent dehors on pouvait remarquer que La jeune fille était toujours rouge, Le blond lui était redevenue fidèle à lui-même avec son grand sourire. Aucun d'eux n'osaient pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Le ventre de la brune brisa le silence montrant bien qu'elle avait faim, ils se regardèrent alors et partirent dans un fou rire

Seiji proposa à Kilari de manger un bout ce qu'elle accepta sans se faire prier. Ils rentrèrent donc dans un petit restaurant et prirent place l'un en face de l'autre. La serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes. Celle-ci fut étonné par la commande qu'on lui passait, car le garçon avait commandé une dizaine de crêpes pour Kilari.

Ils parlèrent finalement de la journée qu'il venait à peine d'entamer, Le membre des Ships demanda à son amie si elle passait une bonne journée elle répondit positivement. Il posa alors une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

- Es-tu amoureuse d'Hiroto?  
- Je ... et bien  
- Voici votre commande.

Kilari avait été vraiment gêner par la question et se mit à dévorer ses crêpes pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Seijiavait remarqué sa gêne et ne reposa donc pas la question, ayant aussi peur de la réponse. Ils firent plusieurs attractions, bien sûr Kilari s'arrêta souvent au stand de crêpe. Bien sûr arriva la fin de la journée, ils décidèrent de faire une dernière attraction, tout en se disant ça ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande roue.

Ils montrèrent dedans, chacun se disait que cela avait été une super journée. Seiji fit remarquer à Kilari qu'ils pouvaient voir toute la ville. C'était un tableau magnifique, le soleil se couchait, la ville était donc baignée dans une douce lumière orangé et les lumières s'allumaient une à une dans la ville. La brune était vraiment émerveillé par ce spectacle.

Le blond prit donc son courage à deux mains et se mit à côté de la fille qu'il aimait. Il lui prit alors délicatement la main ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir. Elle se tourna tout de même vers lui, ce dernier souriait comme d'habitude.

Kilari commença un débat intérieur, ce garçon était indéniablement beau il fallait l'avouer mais d'un côté il y avait aussi le beau brun qui faisait battre son coeur. Elle commença à ce poser des questions, lequel aimait-elle? Lequel choisir? Est-ce qu'ils l'aimaient?

Le chanteur se rapprocha petit à petit de son amie, elle voyait bien qu'il allait l'embrasser. C'est alors que l'image d'Hiroto s'imposa à elle, cela voulait-il dire que c'est lui qu'elle aimait? Puis finalement elle ferma les yeux comme une invitation à l'intention de Seiji. Celui-ci sourie et mis sa main libre sur la joue de la jeune fille et s'apprêta à l'embrasser.

- C'est terminé les amoureux.

Nos deux protagonistes s'éloignèrent alors à regret l'un de l'autre puis descendirent du manège main dans la main mais rouge comme de pivoine. Le membre des Ships proposa à son amie de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

Que vas t-il se passer quand ils rentreront chez elle ?

vous le verrez en dans le chapitre 6


	6. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

**Chapitre 6 La jalousie est un vilain défaut**

Ils rentraient en se tenant la main comme un couple, arrivé devant chez Kilari ils avaient du mal à ce lâcher la main puis La brune ce décida à rentrer chez elle. Seiji la retenue.

Il se pencha vers son amie, celle-ci ferma les yeux. Le blond posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément cela dura quelque seconde.

Notre jeune idole vue l'image d'Hiroto s'imposer à elle. Seiji se décolla alors d'elle et s'excusa les yeux rivé vers le sol le teint légèrement rouge. Elle ne compris pas pourquoi, mais lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il lui précisa qu'il venait de lui voler son premier baiser alors qu'elle aurait peut-être voulu le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. L'image du Leader repassa devant les yeux de Kilari. Elle se gifla mentalement pourquoi elle pensait à lui.

Seiji voyant qu'elle ne répondai pas pris ça pour un oui, il lui dit qu'il comprenait et s'apprêta à partir quand la jeune fille le retint. Elle était en train de tout gâcher en pensant à un autre garçon qui ne l'aimait surement pas. Elle se dit qu'après tout le blond était son premier amour alors autant lui donner une chance.

Il lui posa alors un bisous sur le front et il parti tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était impatient d'être à demain. Il était heureux la fille qu'il aimait, voulait bien sortir avec lui.

Kilari eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir repassant en boucle les évènements de la journée, elle pensait aussi a Hiroto. Comme ci d'un côté elle l'avait trahi ce qui était complètement absurde vu qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble. Elle se leva à sept heures, elle fut prête largement en avance pour partir à l'agence, elle décida donc de prendre tout son temps pour y aller.

Sur le trajet, elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé, elle devait être heureuse après tout, non ? Mais elle pensait beaucoup à Hiroto, elle se demandait comment cela serais avec lui. Elle pris conscience de ce qu'elle pensait et se gifla mentalement. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, maintenant elle sortait avec Seiji.

- Kilari tout va bien?  
- Hiroto ?! Oui bien sûr.  
- Tu es sur ? Tu n'es pas malade?  
- Non je vais très bien pourquoi?  
- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est et tu es déjà là?  
- J'ai mis mon réveille super tôt aujourd'hui.  
- Mmh, Dit moi comment ça s'est passé hier?  
- Bien.  
- Tu as enfin pu te déclarer?  
- J-je ... c'est-à-dire que, Non pas vraiment ...

Ne donnant pas plus d'explication que ça, elle se mit à courir vers l'agence sans même l'attendre, ce qui le surpris. Il était soulagé à ce "non" mais il avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment, car elle avait répondu plutôt lentement à son goût.

Il arriva alors à son tour à l'agence se mettant pas loin d'elle, mais ne dit rien. Elle était assise dans son coin en attendant les autres. M. Muranishi arriva et leur annonça une bonne nouvelle, les Ships et les Milky way allait devoir coopérer sur une chanson ensemble. Ce serais, bien sûr, à eux de l'écrire. Puis le directeur partie dans son bureau, Les deux jeunes idoles se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Kilari parlait avec Na-san des paroles qu'elle imaginait déjà, Hiroto, lui, la regardait avec un sourire bien-veillant. Il se disait qu'elle était vraiment mignonne et qu'il aimerait bien la serrer dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que Cobénie et Noelle arrivèrent, Kilari leur sauta littéralement dessus pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Puis elle fit par de ses idées à ses deux amis. Seiji arriva le dernier, il salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa petite amie, à laquelle il pris la main et lui fit une bise. Les deux autres Milky Way était trop absorbé par leurs discutions qu'elles n'y firent pas attention, mais le leader des Ships avait les yeux braqué sur la demoiselle depuis le départ, il remarqua aussi les regards qu'ils se lancèrent.

Hiroto était anéantie, elle lui avait menti. Ils sortaient ensemble et ça lui faisait mal de savoir ça, il se gifla mentalement il devait être heureux pour eux. Malheureusement une larme coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya rageusement en se trouvant pathétique. Il ne finit pas baiser la tête pour pas qu'on voie que d'autre goutte salé avec suivie le même chemin que la première, puis il sortie de la pièce

- Hiroto, attends où tu vas?  
- Pourquoi tu m'as mentie?  
- Je ...  
- Ne te justifie pas, tu l'aimes et il t'aime. J'ai bien joué mon rôle

Il avait ravalé ses larmes et se tourna vers la brune, puis il lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en lui disant qu'ils faisaient un joli couple. C'est Seiji qui arriva et le remercia. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kilari comme s'il avait peur qu'elle neparte avec Hiroto, comme pour montrer que c'était lui qui était avec elle, malgré cela il arborait toujours son grand sourire et sentait une peine immense monter en lui. Il savait que c'était le brun qu'elle préférait, il savaitqu'elle ne resterai pas avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas y croire du moins pour l'instant.

Hiroto prétexta une course urgente à faire pour éviter d'affronter le regard des deux autres. Il se sentait idiot, car il avait tout de même espérer qu'elle soit tombé amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait fini par oublier Seiji. Il se sentait stupide et seul.

Kilari avait tenté de le retenir, mais il était vite parti, elle souffla juste le prénom du leader des Ships, et celui-ci disparue.

* * *

quel décision vas prendre Seiji? et que vas faire Hiroto?

Bientôt le chapitre 7

Venez sur mon blog: mon-fanfic sur skyrock


	7. Un mal être de plus en plus grand

**Chapitre 7 Un mal être de plus en plus grand**

Hiroto entrepris une course folle. Il n'arrivais pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, son coeur lui faisait mal. Les voire tous les deux l'avait anéantie. Pourtant il aurait du si attendre, il venait de tout faire pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble et Kilari lui avait avoué aimé Seiji.

Pendant ce temps la à l'agence, Kilari ce posait pas mal de question, pourquoi son meilleur ami avait réagit comme ça? A toute ses interrogations son petit ami ni répondais pas, il prétendait ne rien savoir même si au fond de lui il en avait une toute petite idée.

Madame Kumoi la fit sortir se son interrogation en lui demandant de ce dépêcher car la journée des Milky way était sacrément chargé. Seiji Adressa un signe de la main à Kilari tout en prononçant un petit mot affectueux. Elle répondit gêné et complètement rouge.

Mr Muranishi s'impatientait de ne pas voir le Leader des ships revenir, ce demandant pourquoi celui ci n'avait pas prévenue. Cela restait tout même que superficielle car le groupe n'avait pas grand chose de prévue et que cela ne les pénaliseraient pas. Le blond lui se dit qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec son partenaire de scène.

Sur la route pour une interview des filles. Cobénie et Noelle qui avait remarqué la façon dont Seiji et Kilari c'était dit au revoir, se posaient pas mal de question et pour répondre à leur dilemme décidaient de s'adresser à la principale concerner.

- Alors Kilari, toi et Seiji ? Formula Cobénie  
- Hein! Qu'est qu'il y a? Dit Kilari toute rouge  
- Et bien tu as choisi Seiji, vous sortez ensemble?  
- Je crois que oui. Répondit elle gêné

Hiroto, lui c'était arrêté de courir, il se sentait mal très mal. Il pensait qu'il devait être heureux pour elle mais ne pouvait si résoudre, pourtant si elle trouvait son bonheur avec lui tout serait parfait. Mais il avait l'impression qu'à cette annonce son ciel c'était assombrie, que le paysage avait perdu de ses couleurs. Il décida finalement de rentrer chez lui, après tout il ne pouvait retourner a l'agence maintenant que dirait-il a propos de son comportement?

En rentrant chez lui il eu la surprise de voir sa mère qui était rentré de voyage. Elle était là à s'occuper du petit dernier de la famille. Puis voyant son fils elle l'accueillis avec un immense sourire et lui fit par d'une bonne nouvelle d'après elle.

- Mon petit Hiroto, quand tu était partie te perfectionner aux Etats-unis, le directeur d'une grande école de dance ta vue et tu lui a "tapé dans l'oeil" si on peux dire. Ce qui veux dire que tu es invité à te rendre dans son école pour un an.

Il trouva ça géniale même si un an c'était plutôt long, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée mais après tout c'était pour réaliser son rêve. Madame Kazama l'informa qu'il avait une semaine pour réfléchir, un délai assez cours selon lui mais il prennait le temps de prendre l'information en compte.

La journée ce termina et la réaction qu'avait eu Hiroto trottait dans la tête de Seiji se posant une multitude de question. Avait il les même sentiments que lui à l'égard de la jeune idole?

Quant à ce dernier il pensait au couple et ne réussit pas à s'endormir, la tristesse lui envahissant le coeur. Quelques jours passaient et le fait de les voir ensembles le torturais un peu plus chaque jour. Son coeur était meurtrie d'être un simple spectateur de son propre malheur. Il pris alors la résolution de partir aux Etats-Unis ainsi il espérait pouvoir oublier son chagrin et surtout l'oublier elle, et qui c'est il pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un.

Hiroto pris le chemin de l'agence et rencontra Kilari et Cobénie sur le chemin. Ils arrivaient à l'agence, puis Noelle apparue et pour finir Seiji. Dès que le blond entra il dis bonjour à tout le monde et se dirigeas vers Kilari, qui elle devint toute rouge, Hiroto sortie de la pièce ne supportant pas de les voire ensemble. toute la matinée il fut distant avec le couple. Il était maintenant sur de ses intentions, il partirait.

Kilari commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, depuis quand son ami ne lui avait pas adressé la parole même pour un petit pique verbale. Elle se demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Son petit ami l'informa que cela lui passerait d'ici quelques jours, doutant lui même de ses propos. La brune finit par acquiescé mais restait tout de même triste.

Seiji lui prit la main et lui souleva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il voyait des larmes se profiler au coin des yeux de sa belle. Il l'embrassa et partie rejoindre Hiroto pour la répétition, et peut être aussi pour l'interroger sur son étrange comportement.

- A quoi tu joue Hiroto ?  
- De quoi tu parle?  
- Tu es distant avec moi et Kilari, et ça lui fait beaucoup de peine  
-T u n'a cas la réconforté, et puis je ne suis pas distant avec vous je voulais juste un peu plus d'espace. Et vous en laissé aussi vous êtes un couple au dernier nouvelle.  
- Autant dire que tu nous ignore. D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, ça te gène que je sorte avec Kilari ?  
- Non pas du tout je suis très heureux pour vous. Dit il sèchement  
- Tu es vraiment sincère?  
- Comme si j'avais le choix! _s'énerva Hiroto_  
- Mais on t'as obligé à rien. Je t'avais demandé si tu l'aimait avant de me lancer une tu ma répondu par la négation! Fit il en haussant le ton  
- Je t'ai mentit d'accord je l'aime, j'aime Kilari. Confessa t-il presque dans un murmure.

Seiji baissa la tête en serrant les poings il le savait mais voulais pas l'admettre, maintenant qu'il était sur le faite accomplie. Il devait la laisser partir car après tout il avait remarquer que sa petite amie ne souriait plus autant qu'avant depuis que le brun avait décidé de la mettre de côté. Elle l'aimait elle aussi mais elle se voilait la face ou alors elle était trop gentille pour lui dire la vérité et ainsi le blesser.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant. Souffla Hiroto  
- Tu as tort. Je ne sais pas la faire sourire comme tu le fait, c'est toi qu'elle aime ...  
- Je ... Tu dit n'importe quoi... Elle t'aime. Admit-il à contre coeur. Et même si tu avais raison tout est trop tard.  
- Rien n'es jamais trop tard quand il s'agit de ça!  
- Bien sur que si! Je pars dans trois jours pour l'Amérique pendant un an, je vais étudier la dance. Et puis tu l'aime aussi et notre amitié est importante pour moi.  
- C'est aussi très important pour moi mais je préfère savoir Kilari heureuse avec toi plutôt que malheureuse avec moi surtout qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi, ça ne fait aucun doute . Puis tu n'est pas obliger de partir.  
- C'est trop tard mon inscription est faite. Murmura t-il

Cette déclaration laissa Seiji pantois. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais à cette instant il su qu'Hiroto devait faire par de ses sentiments avant le départ sinon il le regretterais et Kilari n'en serait que plus malheureuse.

* * *

Hey! Vous trouvez pas que je fais un Hiroto un peu trop naïf? Non il est bien comme ça? Bref Seiji est vraiment l'ami dont on rêve. Moi je trouve qu'il renonce bien vite mais on saura pourquoi plus tard. Hihi je vous le dis pas tout de suite sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Bon on se retrouve au chapitre 8


	8. Une déclaration

**Chapitre 8: Une déclaration**

Le lendemain à l'agence, tout était normale. Les filles se firent presser par madame Kumoi afin d'aller répéter leur chorégraphie, même si notre petite Kilari affichait un air sombre. Quand aux garçons, Hiroto n'était pas dans la salle, préférant s'isoler.

Seiji regardé d'un air triste le départ de sa petite amie, La brune et lui ne c'était pas adressé la parole depuis un coup de fil hier. D'ailleurs toute la journée fut comme ça et c'était la même avec son meilleur ami. C'est trois la qui autre fois était pratiquement inséparable ne s'était même pas calculé.

Kilari était perdu dans ses pensés, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi les deux garçons agissaient-ils ainsi avec elle? Mr Kamata la sortie de ses songes en lui faisant remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans le rythme. Noelle lui fit la remarque qu'elle n'était pas avec eux depuis ce matin alors que le mouvement avait été répété des dizaines de fois. La jeune idole s'excusa.

Les Milky way s'inquiétaient pour elle, elles ne comprenaient pas les agissement de leur camarade. Quant à Kilari ce concentré sur la dance lui était impossible elle n'arrêtais pas de pensé au comportement bizarre des ships et cela la rendait mélancolique. La fin de la journée arriva, et ce fut l'heure pour tout le monde de partir.

Notre Héroïne préféra rester un peu histoire de connaitre se mouvement par coeur. Cobénie referma la porte tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devait avoir une discutions avec son amie dès ce soir. De l'autre côté du couloir ça n'allait pas mieux les ships connaissait la chanson par coeur mais aujourd'hui les fausses notes c'était fait entendre. Les ships n'était pas plus concentré, chacun ayant ses propres préoccupations.

Monsieur Muranishi déçu par leur mauvaise prestation soupira une énième fois avant de leur laisser l'autorisation de rentrez chez eux. Seiji demanda alors tout bas à son camarade de scène quand est ce qu'il comptait annoncé son départ. Il répondit que ce soir il irait les voir.

finalement il sortir de la pièce Hiroto alla annoncer la nouvelle au directeur, qui fut d'ailleurs en larmes mais accepta, après tout les Ships ne se séparait que temporairement. Le brun retourna dans la salle prendre ses affaires,il n'y avait plus que lui. Il restas bien 20 min, et avec un pincement au coeur il regardais la pièce comme pour la garder en souvenir, il reviendrais c'est sur mais un an c'était très long.

Il sortie finalement de la salle, il vue de la lumière dans la salle de dance. Il regarda un l'intérieur Kilari s'entraînait encore, elle faisait beaucoup de faut pas mais recommençai à chaque fois. Elle avait l'air épuisé, puis elle tomba. Elle ce mit à pleurer, restant à genoux les mains devant son visage. Elle questionnais son chat en même temps, elle voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal

Hiroto croyant qu'elle c'était fait mal entra en trombe dans la salle. Puis lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle ne se retourna même pas restant dans la même position en soufflant un petit oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleure?  
- Pour rien et puis ça ne t'intéresse surement pas. fit elle sèchement  
- Bien sur que ça m'intéresse. répondit il interloqué

Il la souleva pour la remettre debout mais Kilari ce débâtie. Lui demandant que la lâcher, lui criant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, qu'il pouvait repartir d'ou il venait. Elle avait toujours un torrent de larmes qui se déversait sur ses joues.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ça va pas, je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie? Formula t il plus pour lui que pour elle  
- Tu n'est qu'un menteur! Vociféra t'elle  
- Je... pardon ? s'étonna t-il  
- Tu me parle même plus depuis quelque temps alors ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi.  
- Je suis désolé Kilari mais j'ai eu pas mal de préoccupation c'est temps si. Dit il en baissant la tête.

Kilari formula entre deux sanglots qu'il aurait pu venir lui en parler après tout ils étaient amis. Lui aurais bien voulu mais comment lui dire que c'était en partie à cause d'elle même si ce n'était pas intentionnelle. Puis elle posa une question à haute voix qui était ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur faire.

Le brun tilta sur l'emploie du pluriel il ne comprenait pas qui d'autres avait pu la mettre dans cette état. Elle lui répondu que Seiji avait rompu avec elle hier sans la moindre explications. Il était à la fois heureux et triste car elle pleurais.

Hiroto la pris dans ses bras, Seiji lui avais laissé son tour. Il se remémoras ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami, ça lui paraissait insensé .Hiroto pris une grande inspiration, pris Kilari par les épaules l'obligeant à levé la tête vers lui. Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net mais les mots sortait difficilement.

- Kilari il faut que je te demande.. en faite je voudrais savoir si... je. Essaya t'il de formuler rageant contre sa propre lacheté

- Est ce que tu ressent ... quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié pour moi? Débita t'il et voyant l'air perdu de son interlocutrice reformula sa question. Est ce que tu m'aime ? parce que moi ... et bien je t'aime Kilari.

Tout les deux étaient rouges pivoines, Kilair en avait le souffle coupé. Elle n'entendait que les dernier mots d'hiroto se répété en boucle dans sa tête. N'entendant aucune réponse Hiroto ce dit que Seiji n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous la veille. il se levais et se dirigea vers la sortie, tournant le dos à Kilari. Ce traitant lui même de stupide pour avoir cru une tel absurdité.

* * *

Hello my friends! La petite Kilari se défend, elle a du mordant. Oh j'ai fait un rime, bon sinon Hiroto sait ce déclaré sa fait peur... Bon est ce que Kilari va répondre à l'affirmatif face aux sentiment qu'éprouve le brun pour elle?

Et bien vous le saurez que si vous lisez le chapitre suivant!


	9. Une déclaration (partie 2)

**Chapitre 9 Une déclaration (partie 2)**

Hiroto ce dirigeais vers la sortie quand tout à coup deux bras serrant ça taille le retenant, il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi le bloquait-elle ?  
plusieurs minute passèrent, ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre. Hiroto fini par ce rendre compte que Kilari pleurait encore car il voyait les mains de la jeunes filles tremblé et le dos de son T-Shirt était légèrement humide. Il ne comprenait pas, lui avait-il fait de la peine?

**- **Kilari je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer

Kilari secoua la tête négativement, Hiroto ne le vis pas mais le sentie car elle avait collé son front sur son dos. Elle essaya de formuler sa phrase lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiété car elle aussi elle l'aimait

Le coeur d'Hiroto rata un battement, était-il entrain de rêver? Il ce pinça pour s'en assurer, non il était belle et bien réveillé. Il entrepris de se retourner pour faire face de la fille qu'il aimait. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle pleurait de joie car un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage.

Il mit ça main sur la joue délicate de Kilari et se pencha pour l'embrasser, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres pour lui laissé le temps de partir si elle le voulais. La brune voyant qu'il ne s'approchais pas plus, entrepris de faire le reste du chemin elle même.

Le baiser était délicat au départ et fut plus passionné, Hiroto passa la main qui était sur la joue de Kilari à l'arrière de la tête de celle ci et son bras libre entoura la taille de la fille afin de la resserrer contre elle. quant à elle, elle mit ses mains derrière la tête du jeune homme afin de joué avec ses cheveux.

Tout deux étaient heureux de se trouver ainsi et de voir leur sentiments se retourner. Ils libéraient leur étreinte afin de reprendre leur souffle, chacun plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'être aimé.

- Donc toi es moi on sort ensemble? Demanda t'il tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
- Oui. Souffla t'elle  
- Alors si je devais partir tu sais prête à m'attendre? demanda t'il beaucoup moins sur de lui.  
- Bien sur autant de temps qu'il faudrait, mais pourquoi cette question?

Kilari même en ayant répondu positivement angoissais et appréhendais la réponse. Et ce que lui déclara son nouvel petit ami la laissa pantois, Puis de trois larmes fugitives s'échappaient des yeux bleu de la jeune fille.  
Hiroto avait peur qu'elle ne se contredise et se fâche, il se déssina alors un immense sourire sur le visage de la brune, même si elle était triste.

- Alors je t'attendrais, jusqu'à ce que tu revienne. Tu ne m'oubliera pas, tu me le promet ?  
- Je te le promet Kilari.

Il embrassa l'idole comme pour scellé sa promesse. Et le jour du départ arriva et Kilari non sans sangloter légèrement dit au revoir à son amoureux. Hiroto avais dit à Seiji qu'il devras veiller sur sa petite amie jusqu'à son retour, celui ci acquiesça et promis qu'à son retour il aurait lui aussi une petite amie que tout le monde lui envieras. Le leader des Ships n'en doutais pas une seconde même si pour lui la fille la plus parfaite était Kilari.

1 an après ...  
Hiroto était de retour au japons, seul Seiji, Mr Muranishi et Mme Kumoi était venue l'accueillir. Kilari n'était pas la, cela ne l'étonnas pas car 5 mois plus tôt elle avait décidé de rompre sans aucune explication. Il avait espéré revenir plus tôt mais n'avais pus ce libérer.

Il était donc la dans le hall de cette aéroport déterminé à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant sont absence...

* * *

Salut! Et oui je sais les années passe vite avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas tout vous décrire sinon sa ferrait tomber ma surprise à l'eau, et oui vous vous demandez ce que c'est et bien vous ne saurez pas, mouhaha enfin si mais plus tard

Allez mes petits choux n'hésitez pas à commenter et me laisser votre avis


	10. Comme une claque

**Chapitre 10 comme une claque**

Hiroto et les autres sortirent de l'aéroport puis roulèrent en direction de l'agence. Apparemment ni Seiji, ni les deux adultes voulaient venir sur le sujet de Kilari comme si il y avait une gène. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de la par d'Hiroto.

A leur arrivé à l'agence Hiroto croisa Noelle qui devaient normalement être en congé aujourd'hui mais avait oublié quelque chose la veille. Tout le monde lui dit bonjour auquel elle répondit comme à son habitude, mais ne tenu pas compte de la présence d'Hiroto, ce qui étonna ce dernier.

elle venait de l'ignorer comme si celui là n'était même pas là. Pourtant après un an d'absence il s'attendait à un accueil plus chaleureux, a des retrouvailles conviviale. Il se retourna vers les trois autres leurs demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Personne ne lui répondit et la même gène qui c'était installé pour le sujet Kilari était de nouveau présente pour le sujet Noelle. Hiroto commençais sérieusement à ce poser des questions. Puis après une mise au point, sur son voyage et le retour des Ships, il rentra chez lui.

Il salua ses frères qui lui répondirent avec le même entrain. Ils avait préparé un somptueux repars pour son retour. Kota c'était jetée dans ses bras. Leur mère était partie le matin même toute en sachant qu'il reviendrais dans l'après midi. Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble, l'ainée parla de son année loin d'eux ce qu'il lui était arrivé et comment ils avaient pus lui manquer. Les deux plus grand parlèrent de leur vie à l'école.  
Quand le repas ce termina Umi et Sora furent couché. Hiroto ce laissa tombé sur le canapé après avoir fini la vaisselle. Il alluma la télé mais Kota fut rapide et se mit devant Hiroto lui demandant de jouer aux cartes avec lui, n'étant pas ça tasse de thé il refusa et reporta son attention sur la télé.

C'était une Emission qui parlait du monde du people, et à cette instant précis il parlait lui et de son grand retour. Hiroto souris tout en se disant que rien n'avait changé, les informations circulait toujours aussi vite. Il pensa alors à appeler Kilari afin d'avoir des nouvelles et aussi quelques explications.

Hiroto ce dirigeas vers le téléphone près a composer le numéro quand nagumo l'interrompis.

- Hiroto j'ai besoin de toi, il faudrait que tu m'aide pour mes devoirs ...de ... maths oui c'est ça de maths. Hésitat-il légèrement  
- Tu es en vacance on a le temps, on est pas obligé de si mettre ce soir on verra ça demain  
- Non maintenant  
- S'il te plait nagumo je suis fatigué ce soir. Répondit Hiroto blasé  
- En faite c'est que... c'est à propos d'un ... d'un ami ... qui à un...  
- Qui a un problème. Aida Kota  
- Voila c'est exactement ça. Fit Nagumo tout en remerciant silencieusement son peit frère  
- Qu'est ce que vous mijotez tout les deux? S'impatienta Hiroto

Nagumo commença à hausser le ton pour couvrir le son de la télé en lui disant de venir en parler dans la chambre afin qu'il soit plus tranquille, Kota sur enchérie l'idée. Hiroto les regardas suspicieux, puis s'apprêta à les suivre quand quelque chose le retint la à la place qu'il était. Il venait de voir une chose des plus étonnante, et des plus mauvaises. C'était comme ci on lui enfonçais un poignard en plein coeur.

A la télé ce dessinait l'image de Kilari tenant la mains d'un garçon et pas un inconnu, non celui qui avait joué dans le dernier film avec lui, Kaoru Suō. Les présentateur leur attribuait le titre de couple de l'année et que c'est deux la était vraiment un des couples les plus mignons, et que malgré la réticence des fans aux départs ils étaient maintenant adulé de tous.

Hiroto ne pouvais pas y croire il se sentait mal, presque nauséeux. C'était un cauchemar il ne pouvait en être autrement

* * *

Hello! Comment allez vous? Tout le monde voulais que Hiroto ne l'apprenne pas et pourtant Kilari sort avec un autre garçon que lui et sa lui plait pas. En tout cas Noelle n'est pas très polie, mais bon on la comprend quand on c'est pourquoi, enfin toi tu ne sait pas encore pourquoi alors que moi oui!


	11. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire

**Chapitre 11 Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?**

Le lendemain hiroto se leva assez difficilement on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup dormit après la nouvelle de la veille, lui aimait toujours Kilari apparemment pas elle. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble  
Il se dirigeas vers l'agence et arrivé la bas il vit Seiji.

Son meilleur ami lui fit remarquer sa mine affreuse, à laquelle il répliqua qu'il était au courant pour Kilari. Le blonde se sentait mal de lui avoir caché mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui en parler, et qu'il était quand même soulagé qu'elle soit venue lui en parler

- C'est pas elle c'est plutôt la télé qui me la dit  
- Ah, d'accord. fut tout ce que pu dire Seiji.  
- Salut Seiji  
- Bonjour cobenie, Kilari n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit Seiji  
- Si, elle est en bas elle arrive  
- Bonjour à toi aussi. Dit Hiroto pour faire remarquer sa précense.  
- Bonj'r. Murmura t'elle comme si ce la lui écorchais la gorge  
- Ok qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Se résigna Hiroto  
- Pard... Commença Cobénie énèrvé  
- Cobénie tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même, tient bonjour sei...

Kilari resta figé sans dire un mot en regardant Hiroto, elle avait arrêté sa phrase au moment ou elle l'avait vue, sa gorge se noua. Lui s'avança vers elle,La jeune idole baissa la tête et se recula comme pour s'échapper. Noelle entra à ce moment la, et Hiroto informa La brune qu'il aurait voulu lui parler.

C'est à ce moment Une claque retenti dans toute la pièce. Noelle Folle de rage avait levé la main sur le leader des Ships et le menaça en lui disant de ne plus approcher Kilari. Quant à cette dernière elle partie les larmes aux yeux de la salle.

- Ça suffit! je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici? S'indigna Hiroto  
- Elle sait que tu la trompé, ça s'arrête là. Lui répondit Noelle  
- je l'ai quoi?  
- Arrête de faire l'innocent! Viens l'illuminé on s'en vas!  
- Attendez je ne ...

La prote claqua derrière les filles sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il finit sa phrase qui se perdit dans un silence, puis il se retourna vers son meilleur ami afin d'avoir un peu plus d'information.

Malheureusement Seiji ne pu lui fournir plus d'explication, il lui appris juste que depuis que Kilari était revenue de New-Yrork les Milky Way lui vouait un haine sans borne. Hiroto s'étonna qu'elle soit venue sans qu'elle passe le voir. Le blond lui fit comprendre que justement c'était pour lui qu'elle y était partit mais elle était revenue triste et il avait supposé que c'était du à la distance et qu'elle était mal qu'il soit aussi loin.

Hiroto se demandait ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle finisse par le détester. Seiji l'informa qu'il n'en savait pas plus mais que Kaoru avait aidé Kilari à faire face à cette peine et que du coup ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher comme il pouvait le constater.

La discussion se termina là. Hiroto avait des question pleins la tête, jamais Kilari n'était venue le voir, et au grand jamais il ne l'avais trompé, il l'aimais beaucoup trop. Mais alors qui avais pu lui mettre une idée pareil dans la tête ? Hiroto ne le savait pas et comptais bien le découvrir.

Quand à Seiji il pensait beaucoup à cette fille qui avais remplacé Kilari dans son coeur, il s'était rendue compte qu'il l'aimait celle ci que comme une soeur.  
Noelle cherchais des moyens pour venger la brune, cobénie elle cherchais à remonter le morale de la troisième. Quant à celle ci, elle songeait à Hiroto et à qu'elle point il avais pu lui faire mal.

Elle se maudissait d'avoir cru à ses paroles se demanda qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui apporté de la voir souffrir. Quelqu'un la sortie de ces pensés. C'était Kaoru qui avais appris le retour d'Hiroto et s'inquiétait pour ça petite amie sachant qu'elle avais souffert de leur relation.

- Kilari tout vas bien ?  
- Oui bien sur... dit elle des larmes au coin des yeux  
- Je ne te crois pas, ces larmes en sont la preuve. je sais qu'il est de retour, si tu l'aime toujours et que tu veux retourner avec lui je comprendrais.

Cobénie trouvait la réaction de Kaoru vraiment très attentionné, elle aussi rêvait d'une relation aussi romantique d'après elle. Noelle répliqua sur un ton froid que Kilari ne risquait pas de retourner avec l'autre idiot et que Kaoru était bien mieux. Kilari acquiesça les propos de son amie, en disant trois petit mot à Kaoru qui parut le soulagé. Puis ce dernier afin de faire oublié l'incident il proposa à sa petite amie d'aller manger des crêpes.

Koaru avais vraiment été la pour elle, il savait comment lui faire oublié ca peine même si cela devait empatir sur son porte monnaie, pour lui acheter des crêpes. Il l'aimais beaucoup. Il était tellement gentil d'ailleurs tout le monde l'appréciait.

Même Hiroto qui avait pu suivre la conversation discrètement le trouvais sympathique et ne pouvais le détester ce qui d'ailleurs le mettais en rogne. Ce garçon était bien trop parfait mais pour Kilari c'était ce qui pouvais y avoir de mieux.

Le lendemain à l'agence Seiji s'enquit de la santé de son meilleur ami. Celui ci lui répondu que ce n'était pas super car il venait de découvrir que le petit nouveau était quelqu'un de bien. Cela l'énervait après tout il sortait avec la filles dont il est amoureux, il devrait le détester, le maudire. Mais il devait admettre qu'il allait bien ensemble

- Tu abandonne? Le questionna Seiji  
- Non mais surement pas! Je vais éclaircir ce mystère, après tout je ne l'ai pas trompé. Comme ça elle saura que tout ça n'est que mensonge. S'agaça t'il  
- Et si même après lui avoir dit la vérité elle reste avec Kaoru?  
- Quand toute cette histoire sera fini s'il elle le choisi je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir, ce sera sont choix. Je ne veux que son bonheur.

* * *

Ohayo minna! Vous trouvez pas que Kaoru est le garçon parfait? un peu trop d'ailleurs que ça en devient presque flippant! Enfin il est parfait pour Kilari, même si elle va bien mieux avec Hiroto. Hihi peut être qu'un de ces jours je ferrais une fiction sur le couple Kilari Seiji pour changer un peu.

Allez on se retrouve au prochain chapite!


	12. Mise au point

**Chapitre 12 Mise au point**_**  
**_  
_**  
**_

Hiroto avais pris une grande décision, il devais éclaircir ce malentendu et le plus tôt serais le mieux. Malheureusement son retour avait été une grande joie dans le monde du spectacle, les Ships étaient donc beaucoup sollicité. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était rentré d'Amérique et il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherche et cela l'exaspérait.

Ils étaient tous à l'agence quand Monsieur Takada entra en trombe avec un nouveau scénario en poche. Monsieur Muransihi fut alors très content de cette nouvelle et sautait de joie, Madame Kumoi plus professionnelle préféra demandé plus d'information sur le dit scénario.

- C'est l'histoire de trois héroïnes, qui seront interprété par les Milky way, elles doivent protéger la planète. Elles s'appelleront Ichigo , Pudding et Minto chacune interprété par Kilari, Cobénie et Noelle. Ensuite nous avons les personnages qui font que ces héroïnes en deviennent Ce sont deux hommes qui tiennent un petit restaurant. Le premier s'appellera Ryo joué par Hiroto et le deuxième s'appelle Keiichiro qui lui sera joué par seiji.  
- Tient vous ne faite pas d'histoire d'amour? S'étonna Seiji  
- Patience j'allais y venir. Il va y avoir aussi un héros qui sera bien sur l'amoureux du personnage d'Ichigo, et qui la protégera. Il s'appellera Masaya interprété par Kaoru. Et bien sur comme grand finale une scène de baisé.

Hiroto enrageait légèrement, il avait déjà du mal à les voir se tenir la main au détour d'un couloir mais devoir les regarder s'embrasser c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il était meurtrie pourquoi c'est pas lui qui joue se Masaya?

Vue que le tournage commençai Le brun sauta sur cette occasion d'être réunie avec Kilari pour pouvoir mettre les choses au claires.

Tout le monde s'affairais au tour du plateau. Hiroto se dirigeas alors vers la loge de la jeune fille. Il y entra facilement et la brune étant seule il ferma la porte derrière lui histoire qu'elle ne puisse pas se soustraire. Kilari en resta estomaqué et ayant une pointe de peur qui s'insinuait en elle, instinctivement elle se mit à reculer vers le fond de la pièce. elle se demandait à quoi il jouait en suppliant mentalement qu'un de ses amis viennent l'aidé dans cette mésaventure.

- Je veux que tu m'explique. Demanda doucement Hiroto  
- T'expliquer quoi? Feinta Kilari  
- Pourquoi tu ma quitté ?  
- Tu ose le demander! Après ce que tu ma fait? Fit elle en haussant le ton  
- Justement explique moi ce que je t'ai fait?

La loge étant aussi celle de Noelle et Cobénie celles ci y venaient pour passer les costumes. Trouvant la porte fermé elles frappaient afin de demandé l'accès. Kilari ouvrit de grand yeux et demanda si c'est le brun qui l'avait fermé a clés. Il répondit par l'affirmatif et que c'était le seul moyen pour éviter qu'elle se dérobe.

- Tu veux quoi comme explication? tu ma trompé c'est plutôt à toi de m'en donner! Cria t'elle  
- Kilari tout vas bien? Demanda Noelle soudain inquiète.  
- Oui elle vas très bien! Répondit rageusement Hiroto puis repris sur le même ton. Je ne t'ai jamais tromper!  
- Hiroto sort tout de suite de cette loge, tu m'entends! Hurlais Noelle à travers la porte

Pendant que Noelle s'énervais sur la porte Cobénie partie chercher Kaoru. Tandis que dans la pièce l'air était tendu, il ne prêtaient même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté se défiant mutuellement du regard. La discutions prenait des tournures à celui qui crieraient le plus fort

- Arrête de mentir. Je t'ai vue quand je suis venue à New-york!  
- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais venues me voir.  
- Je voulais te faire une surprise et j'ai bien fait, ça ma révélé horrible personne que tu es. Dit elle d'un ton accusateur  
- Sans rire qu'est ce que tu peux être cruche. Je t'aime comment veux tu que j'ai l'idée de te tromper? s'exaspéra t'il  
- Je t'ai vue dans ses bras à vous embrasser!  
- Pardon?  
- tu as parfaitement entendue! La rousse avec ses longs cheveux et ses jolies formes c'est sur que moi je suis qu'une cruche qui à des formes enfantines !  
- La rousse? Demanda t'il complètement déboussolé  
- Oui parfaitement et fait pas genre c'est pas toi parce que je t'ai très bien reconnu! Tu lui a même pris la main pour partir à l'hôtel ou tu logeais! Je l'ai vue à la fenêtre ce pavanant en portant un de tes T-Shirts. Ose le nier?  
- Je ... Essaye de dire Hiroto complètement décontenancé

Il s'en souvenais. Cette fille l'avais embrassé par surprise, elle s'était perdu et Hiroto lui avais dit qu'il l'aiderais à retrouver son chemin, puis il l'avait bien invité dans sa chambre pour quel se lave et appelle ça famille. C'est vrai qu'aussi cette fille l'avais bien dragué et il c'était laissé faire, histoire de flatter son ego, mais il n'y avait eu que le bisous du départ rien de plus. Mais au moment ou il allait lui donner des explications, la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et Kilari sortie la phrase qui lui fit le plus de mal, elle venait de lui lancé entre deux sanglots, pleins de rage qu'elle le détestais.

Face à cette phrase Hiroto ne pouvait plus articuler un seul mot, et pendant ce temps Kilari ce jeta dans les bras de Kaoru en pleurant. Noelle s'approcha menaçante le pointant du doigt en lui disant qu'il n'en avait assez fait, et qu'il ne devait plus l'approcher.

Hiroto ne répondit rien. La loge ce vida il ne resta plus que lui. Puis son meilleur ami rentra dans la pièce lui demanda si tout allait bien et s'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas leur loge. Cela le fit sortir de sa transe il regarda alors le blond en lui disant qu'il était le petit ami le plus horrible qu'il puisse existé. Son meilleur ami n'ayant rien suivie lui demanda de s'expliquer, et c'est ce qu'il fit, n'omettant aucun détail.

- Je vois, difficile à expliquer surtout le moment ou elle te drague te pique un T-Shirt et que tu laisse faire. Mais tu sais si tu lui explique clairement je suis sur qu'elle te pardonnerais.  
- Surement pas, tu la connais elle est têtue comme une mule!  
- C'est vrai mais elle t'aime donc si tu lui ...  
- Non elle ne m'aime plus. Elle ma dit qu'elle me détestais, et je l'ai vue au fond de ses yeux. Il était perdu et était démoralisé.

Quelque part pas loin de la, dans les même studios:

- Le plan marche à merveille. Hiroto est rayé de la carte. Kaoru vas pouvoir enfin avoir la place qu'il ce doit ...

* * *

Salulut! Pour ce qui l'on reconnu les personnages pour le films sont tiré de mangas mew mew, non sans rire comme si vous aviez pas reconnu! Et oui Je fais passer Hiroto pour un méchant! Et ne vous m'éprenez pas je n'ai absolument rien contre les rousses j'ai même une amie qu'il l'ai.

Enfin bref laissez moi votre avis ce serait bien gentil!


	13. Ce qu'il faut c'est un plan

**Chapitre 13 Ce qu'il faut c'est un plan**

Le tournage ce passa sans accro après tout ils étaient des professionnels non? Le film fut donc vite bouclé. Seiji n'aimant pas voir son meilleur ami triste décida de l'aider, malheureusement les Milky way ne voulais plus entendre parler d'Hiroto et lui avait formellement interdit d'évoquer le sujet.

Attendant leur tour pour passer en enregistrement les ships évoquèrent des idées pour rétablir la vérité. Seiji proposa d'allé tout expliqué à Cobénie et Noelle, Hiroto répliqua qu'il serait mort avant même qu'il ai ouvert la bouche et si par miracle elles l'écoutaient il se ferrait tuer pour s'être laissé faire par cette fille.

Le blond suggéra de retrouver cette fille mais cette fois si le brun réfuta en avouant ne même pas connaitre le nom la rousse ni même de son visage. Seiji soupira son ami invitait une fille à entré chez lui sans même la connaitre un peu, c'était désespérant. Le leader des Ships lui fit la remarque que ça ne lui aurait servie à rien vue qu'il se fichait pas mal d'elle mais n'aurait pas hésité à lui demander si ce la permettais de redorer son blason aux yeux de Kilari. Son meilleur ne pu qu'admettre qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort mais que ça posait un problème surtout pour le plan.

Hiroto et Seiji était en pleine réflexion et n'avais pas entendue une jeune fille arriver. Elle les salua en leur demandant ce qui pouvait bien leur arrivé, et qu'ils avaient des têtes bizarre

- A..aori?  
- C'est elle-même ! Alors qu'elle est se problème qui vous fait autant réfléchir ?  
- Attend t'es pas en colère contre moi? S'étonna Hiroto  
- Pourquoi je devrais?  
- A cause de ce qui c'est passé entre moi et Kilari.  
- Il c'est passé quoi?  
- Attend t'es pas au courant qu'Hiroto aurais trompé Kilari!  
- C'est la meilleur ça on me l'avait jamais faite! Hiroto trompé Kilari n'importe quoi c'est quoi cette histoire ... Rigola Aori

Hiroto et Seiji racontaient toute l'histoire à Aori. Celle ci leur accorda que c'était une histoire des plus compliqué. Ils demandèrent alors son aide ce qu'elle accepta mais elle mit sur la table le fait que la jeune idole sortait avec Kaoru en ce moment. Le blond l'informa que grâce à ça ils pourraient tout les deux redevenir au moins amis et cela laverait l'honneur d'Hiroto. La jeune femme consciente que l'amitié était important scella sa main à celle des deux garçons leur promettant de réfléchir à une idée et de la prévenir s'ils en trouvaient un.

Il la remerciaient, Aori s'éloigna et les ships partir travailler. Pendant ce temps dans un autre bâtiment de télé non loin de la, deux hommes disctuaient

- Maintenant que Kaoru sort avec Kilari il a bien plus de contrat, c'est une chance inopiné. S'enthousiasma l'un  
- Oui c'est sur. c'était une très bonne idée le coup avec ta nièce! Félicita le deuxième  
- C'est une très bonne actrice. Elle a joué son rôle à merveille. Nous pourrons même la mettre sur le devant de la scène quand l'agence sera au sommet grâce à Kaoru.  
- Tu n'a pas peur que ce Kazama la reconnaisse et fasse échouer nos plans?  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas elle portait une perruque je suis sur qu'il ne la reconnaîtras même pas, mais pour plus de sûreté laissons la pour l'instant dans l'ombre. Nous la ferrons connaitre dans quelque temps histoire qu'il oublie complètement son visage.  
- Ces jeunes idoles sont bien naïfs. Et cette Kilari est bien utile, elle finira par ne plus vouloir être dans la même agence que celui qu'il la trahit et viendra dans la notre pour être avec son chéri. Cela ferras monté encore plus notre cote.

les deux personnes ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un avais entendue leur conversation. La tête blonde fit demi tour et ce dit qu'elle devait avoir une discutions avec les jeunes idoles.

* * *

hey, hey, hey, hey! Oui je sais les chapitres son super cours mais c'est ma première fictions, sans beta-readeur alors forcément c'est pas extra... En plus de ça la motivation des deux personnes louches c'est vraiment du bidon mais j'avais rien d'autre sous la main...

En espérant vous voir au chapitre 14


	14. Une révélation qui choque

**Chapitre 14 Une révélation qui choque  
**

Quelques jours s'écoulaient et personne n'avait trouvé d'idée. Les Ships et Aori c'était réunie pour en parler malheureusement rien de concret ne sortait. Hiroto eu alors l'idée de faire passé le message par Aori vue qu'elle et Kilari était de grande amie. Elle refusa car elle ne pourrait expliqué le fait que ce dernier ce soit laissé dragué aussi facilement.

- On en revient toujours au point de départ de toute façon. Ha Hiroto toi et ta fierté, si seulement tu l'avais repoussé on en serais pas là. Soupira Seiji  
- C'est vrai moi si j'était Kilari et que j'aurais su que tu te serais laissé faire juste pour ton ego je t'aurais fait ta fête! sur encherit Aori  
- Mais Kilari n'était pas censé se trouver là! Qu'est ce que je peux être idiot!  
- Ça c'est bien vrai! dirent les deux autres  
- Et vous étiez pas censé me soutenir tout les deux ?  
- Oui mais bon tu t'es fourré dans un sacré pétrin... Lui fit remarquer Seiji.  
- Hello Seiji, Hiroto.

Les deux garçon se retournaient pour faire face à Tina, l'idole américaine. Il lui demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait là, et leur fit savoir qu'elle était venue promouvoir son nouvelle album. Aori et elle ne se connaissant pas ce saluèrent et se présentaient très poliment. Puis la blonde les regardas chacun d'entre eux et leur fit savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose des très important à leur apprendre.

Tina reporta aux trois autres la conversation qu'elle avait entendue quelque jour auparavant, n'oubliant aucun détail. Hiroto s'énerva, tout ça pour un peu plus de popularité les fourbes. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment mais les détestait déjà. Seiji s'extasia en informant que sa changeais complètement la donne.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant ils allaient pouvoir contre attaquer, et Seiji savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire afin que tout redevienne comme avant. Ils mirent donc le plan en place et ils se tenaient près à le mettre en marche. Le jour J arrivas.

- Désolé Aori je suis en retard! S'excusa Kilari  
- Moins fort Kilari nous somme la incognito.  
- Ha oui c'est vrai désolé et on vas ou?

Aori amena Kilari dans le bar d'un hotel, elles s'assirent à une table. Le bar était presque vide. Kilari reconnu à la table à côté les manageurs de Kaoru. Elle allait les saluer quand une fille se présenta à l'heure table comme une journaliste. Ils l'invitaient à s'asseoir. Et l'interview commença. Au début Kilari parlais avec Aori mais en entendant le nom de Kaoru, elle se mit à écouté la conversation des trois autres. Elle ne vit même pas que Aori c'était arrêté de parler. Kilari aperçu un accent anglais dans la voix de la journaliste, elle était sur de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part.

- Alors monsieur Kabawa et Racer depuis que Kaoru sorte avec la jeune idole Kilari vous avez gagnez en popularité. Cela est-il un coup de pub ou s'aime t-ils vraiment? Demanda la journaliste.  
- Nos deux jeunes idoles s'aiment vraiment. Quand Kaoru à commencé à sortir avec Kilari il est venue nous l'annoncer le sourire aux lèvres.

A cette déclaration Kilari sourie, elle savait déjà qu'il l'aimait mais l'entendre dire même d'une autre personne la rendais vraiment heureuse.

- Monsieur Racer est-il vrai que votre nièce étudie à l'étranger l'art de la comédie?  
- Oui c'est vrai elle ferrais une très grande artiste elle a un talent fou. Confirma celui ci  
- Nous avons appris que le jeune Hiroto du groupe Ships avait étudié à l'école juste à côté. Ce sont-ils rencontré ? n'avait vous pas chercher à saisir une tel occasion?  
- ... C'est que... Nous n'étions pas au courant! Hésita Monsieur Racer  
- Pourtant toute la presse en avais parler c'est difficile de croire que vous n'étiez pas aux courants.

Le ton montant entre les trois individus. Kilari ne comprenais pas pourquoi la journaliste posait se genre de question et surtout ce que Hiroto avait à faire dans toute cette histoire. Elle avait l'étrange impression que peu importe ou elle allait il la suivait comme son ombre que se soit physiquement ou seulement mentalement. Elle secoua la tête il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, elle avait Kaoru maintenant.

- Nous avons eu vent aussi que Kilari et Hiroto, avant le départ de ce derniers sortais ensemble.

Kilari en eu le souffle coupé, comment cela avait-il pu se savoir pourtant il n'était resté ensemble que deux, trois jours si on ne compte pas le temps ou il était en Amérique. L'information circulait un peu trop bien à son goût, les journalistes étaient de vrai fouineurs.

- Ils se sont séparé peux de temps après, Et Kilari c'est mit avec Kaoru 4 mois après cela n'est-il pas étonnant? Surtout que si on l'en crois la rumeur ce serais une fille de l'age de votre nièce qui sera à l'origine de la séparation des deux? S'acharna la journaliste  
- C'est étonnant mais l'amour chez les jeunes change vite. Vous ne penser pas? Demanda nerveusement monsieur Kabawa  
- Oui, mais si on en croit les dires la jeune fille ressemblais très portrait à la nièce de Monsieur Racer.  
- Enfin ma nièce n'est pas rousse! s'indigna Monsieur Racer  
- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était. Dit sournoisement la journaliste  
- Ça suffit l'interview s'arrête la. Rentrer chez vous! s'énerva monsieur Kabawa

La journaliste obéi et sortie de l'hôtel. Kilari était choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre elle était prête à partir mais Aori l'en empêchas et lui fit signe d'écouter encore la conversation.

- Notre mise en scène est découverte on est fichue. Si les mômes l'apprenne je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.  
- Ne vous inquiété pas Monsieur Racer, ce n'est qu'une journaliste personne ne la croiras. Nous avons toujours un atout je vous signale. Après tout nous avons pas forcé Kaoru à sortir avec Kilari, nous avons juste fait en sorte que celle ci ne soit plus avec Hiroto. Et votre nièce est à l'étranger. Personne n'en saura rien. nous nous tenons au plan de départ, même si nous allons devoir accéléré un peu les choses.  
- Comment ça?  
- Nous allons devoir susciter de la jalousie chez Kaoru pour qu'il convainc Kilari de venir dans notre agence.  
- Comment allons nous faire?  
- Je voulais dit les jeunes sont naïfs il sera facile de manipuler Kaoru pour qu'il avance dans notre sens.

Kilari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les deux hommes quittaient l'hôtel, c'était des monstres voilà ce qu'elle pensait tout comme Aori. La plus jeune fondit en larme, son amie la consola du mieux qu'elle en l'informant que c'est deux là ne pourrait plus les manipuler et que du coup ils allaient pouvoir tout remette dans l'ordre.

Mais ceci ne suffit pas à la calmer, elle ne puis que souffler entre deux, trois sanglots que rien ne sera plus pareil parce qu'elle avait dit des choses horribles à Hiroto et que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait mais la chanteuse lui informa que celui ci lui avait déjà pardonner. Kilari sans étonna.

Aori raconta tout depuis le début, elle lui parla du plan pour que Kilari soit au courant de la manigance.

- Vous avez fait tous ça? Vous êtes vraiment fou! Mais faudra que je pense à remercier tout le monde

Elle rigola de bon coeur avec Aori. Mais elle cessa ses rires et repris un visage triste. La deuxième s'inquiéta alors pour son amie, celle ci lui dit qu'elle était perdu car maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité elle ne savait plus quoi faire et que ses sentiments pour Hiroto n'avait pas changé et qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kaoru.

* * *

Bijour! Je fais apparaître beaucoup de personnage différent c'est fou, non? Et mon plan est pitoyable, non? Et le non des deux "méchants" on été inspiré par Fairy tail. Racer par le mec au long nez, et Kabawa par Wakabe avec les lettres inversé. Oui je suis un génie ... ou pas!


	15. Des excuses

**Chapitre 15 Des excuses**

Kilari était vraiment perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aimait Kaoru, après tout il avait été la pour elle. Il était gentil, attentionné et il l'aimait. Mais elle aimait aussi Hiroto, Il l'avait toujours soutenue. Il l'avait protégé à plusieurs reprise et il savait lui redonner le sourire.

Bien sur avant tout elle devait révéler la vérité à Kaoru et aux Milky Way. Il fallait qu'elle remercie tout le monde pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux et par dessus tout elle devait présenter ses excuses à Hiroto. Elle invita alors tout le monde à se regrouper, un jour ou tout le monde était libre.

Elle expliqua toute l'histoire à son petit ami et ses deux camarades de scène. Il décida alors de quitter son agence mais il aimait le monde du spectacle et se voyait mal tout recommencer. Noelle proposa qu'il vienne dans la leur, Cobénie rajouta qu'il serait heureux de l'accueillir parmi eux. Hiroto ne pensait pas de la même façon car les voire se bécoter toute la journée n'allait pas être très bon pour sa mauvaise humeur. Kaoru approuva l'idée en rajoutant qu'ainsi il serait avec Kilari.

Kilari n'était pas très enthousiasme, elle avait du mal à choisir, elle pensait pouvoir évité Hiroto et ne pas voir Kaoru, mais les deux dans la même agence il lui faudra un trou de souris pour être sur de ne pas les croiser. Après tout elle voulais rester seule et mettre ses sentiments aux claires.

Elle remercia les quatre instigateur de se plan. Aori lui fit comprendre que c'était tout naturel après tout elle était leur ami et en aurait fait tout autant, Tina rigola même en disant qu'elle avait adoré jouer la journaliste. Et Seiji fit une remarque que s'ils n'avaient rien fait Hiroto serait encore entrain de déprimer dans son coin.

Hiroto rougie et Kilari se sentait gêné. Elle l' aurais surement rendue malheureux si rien de tout ça n'avait été révélé. Malheureusement maintenant elle devras en rendre un forcément malheureux mais lequel? Elle les aimait tout les deux.

Il fallait déjà commencer pas s'excuser auprès d'Hiroto après tout elle avait dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas qui avait pu le blesser. Elle regarda alors Hiroto avec insistance, les larmes lui monta aux yeux et se baissa rapidement en signe d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. En faite c'est impardonnable, je m'en veux de pas t'avoir cru. Je comprendrais si tu me pardonnais pas.  
- Ne pleure pas , c'est aussi de ma faute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer.  
- Ne t'excuse pas j'ai été ignoble...

Kilari fondait en larme au milieu de tous. Hiroto la pris alors dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Notre chanteuse se mit alors à arrêter de pleurer. Il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et puis qu'après tout elle c'était elle aussi fait manipuler.

- Je t'aime toujours.

les derniers mots avait été prononcé de tel sorte que seul Kilari pu l'entendre. Elle fut figée au départ puis fondit de plus belle en larme. Hiroto et Kaoru savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir faire un choix difficile, mais tout deux gardaient espoirs que ce soit lui qui soit choisi.

Elle finit par s'arrêter de pleurer, et comme la journée n'était pas terminer ils décidaient d'un comme un accord d'allé dehors. Durant la marche Kilari se retrouva soudain entre les deux garçons. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur dans blesser un à nouveau. Noelle sauva alors la jeune fille en la prenant avec elle un peu plus loin, Cobénie avec elle.

- Vous savez les garçons elle est face à un choix difficile le lui mettez pas trop la pression. Leur fit comprendre Aori  
- Elle as peur de blesser l'un d'entre vous, montrez lui que quoi qu'il se passe vous serez toujours avec elle. Leur intima Tina  
- On le sait que trop bien ... Lâcha Hiroto  
- Sache Hiroto que même si tu es quelqu'un de bien, je n'abandonnerais pas!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus.  
- He bien c'est pas gagné cette histoire, je pleins Kilari. Rigola Seiji

Ce dernier regarda d'ailleurs Aori s'éloigné vers Kilari, un sourire niais collé au visage. Il en était sur maintenant c'était elle qu'il aimait. Hiroto le regarda du coin de l'oeil, il n'y avait pas que lui d'amoureux et ça le rassurait d'un côté que ce ne soit pas Kilari qu'il regarde ainsi.

* * *

Bonjour! Je sais je vous ai habitué à plus de dialogue mais bon une fois n'est pas coutume! Sinon les amoures de Kilari deviennent compliqué et voilà en plus Seiji qui si met! Non mais dans quel monde vit-on? En tout cas les garçons sont tout les deux déterminé!

Allez commente petit internaute!


	16. La compréhension de l'amour

**Chapitre 16 La compréhension de l'amour**

Quelques jours plus tard Kaoru avait rejoins l'agence. Lui et Kilari avait décidé de rompre pour laissé à cette dernière le temps de faire une mise au point sur ses sentiments. Mais il continuait à lui faire la cour, Hiroto lui avait essayer de faire de même malheureusement la jeune fille l'évitait.

Tout le monde avait remarquer le petit manège des trois jeunes, bien sur aucun d'eux n'avait remarquer que leurs sentiments avaient évolué pour chacun d'entre eux ...

Seiji exaspéré l'ignorance des trois décida d'avoir une conversation avec le centre d'attention des deux garçons. Il lui demanda si celle ca avait enfin pris une décision, question à laquelle elle répondu négativement car elle se sentait terriblement perdu.

Il lui proposa alors de l'aider, en posant quelque question à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait exactement dès que l'un deux lui parlais. Elle lui rapporta qu'avec Kaorou elle se sentait sereine, elle pouvait tout lui confier. Elle a envie de sourire à chaque fois qu'il vient vers elle, elle a été extrêmement heureuse de l'avoir rencontrer. Quant à Hiroto avec lui elle se sentait en sécurité, il est très attentionné même s'il ne choisit pas toujours très bien ses mots. A chaque fois qu'elle le vois elle sent comme une chaleur dans tout son corps, et qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré lui aussi.

On pouvait pas dire que le blond était très avancé avec tout ça. Il lui demanda auquel elle pensait en fermant les yeux avant d'allé se couché, et malheureusement pour lui, c'était les deux car elle angoissait de ne pas réussir à en choisir un. Il pensa alors à ce qu'il ressentait envers Aori, Il la trouvait merveilleuse et son coeur battait la chamade quand elle était pas loin.

C'était ça le coeur, les mains moites, voilà les symptômes de quelqu'un qui est amoureux. Il se retourna avec son amie, lui demanda de fermer les yeux et mettre sa main sur son coeur puis de penser tour à tour à chacun des garçons. Elle trouva sa plutôt bizarre mais s'exécuta. Il lui dit le nom d'un des deux, puis celui de l'autre. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et celui ci lui demanda pour qui le coeur avait battue plus fort.

La réponse fut presque évidente pour elle car savait toujours été le même avec qui le coeur battait ainsi et qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas penser une seule fois dans la journée. Elle décida alors de mettre les choses au point avec les garçons histoires de ne pas les blesser inutilement.

Ce fut Kaoru sur lequel elle tomba en premier, elle lui expliqua alors la situation très clairement. Il lui sourie, il avait perdu mais ne regrettait pas les moments passé avec elle. Mais quand il vue le brun passé derrière eux il ne pu réprimer un accès de jalousie il embrassa alors la jeune idole, lui disant que c'était un baisé d'adieux. Il regrettait tout de même son geste mais il ne savait pas qu'hiroto avait tout vue.

Le leader des ships ayant aperçu toute la scène se dit que Kilari avait fait son choix et que ce n'était pas lui. Même si devant son meilleur ami il avait joué les dure en lui disant que peu importe celui qu'elle choisirait si elle était heureuse ça lui allait, là tout de suite il se sentait mal presque nauséeux.

Le soir arriva et chacun rentra chez soi. Le lendemain notre jeune idole décida d'avouer ses sentiments au brun n'ayant pas réussit à le voir la veille, malheureusement celui ci l'évita toute la journée. A un moment elle réussie à le coincé deux petites minutes.

- Hiroto il faut que je te parle.  
- Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment.  
- C'est a propos de mes sentiments, ... ca y est j'ai fait mon choix!

Il ne voulait pas savoir il la coupa et lui dit qu'il était vraiment pressé et qu'il se parlerait une autre fois. Il ne voulait pas entendre, il préférais rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de savoir qu'elle préférait Kaoru à lui. Elle chercha à le retenir mais Celui ci sortie de la pièce assez vite, de ce fait il percuta son meilleur ami. Seiji voyant l'Etat de camarade de scène voulu savoir ce qui le mettais dans cette Etat.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, elle m'a pas choisit ...  
- Mais de quoi tu parle? S'étonna Seiji  
- Elle aime Kaoru!  
- Mais qui a bien pu te dire ça?  
- Je les ai vue hier pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient!  
- Ils quoi?

Il n'eu pas de réponse pour sa dernier question car son interlocuteur avait déjà filer. Il rentra alors dans la pièce dont Hiroto venait de sortir pour demander des explications a Kilari. Celle ci lui expliqua se qui venait de ce passer, elle raconta qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments, qu'il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Puis elle partie en pleurant juste avant de dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Le blond ne comprenait plus rien, mais il savait qu'une fois de plus les deux c'était mal compris et que c'était encore à lui d'intervenir mais il ne voulait pas joué les entremetteurs. Cette fois il les mettrait devant le faite accomplie. Quelques jours passaient avant que Seiji puisse mettre son plan à exécution, enfin c'était plutôt le plan d'Aori. Il lui avait demandé conseil, non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire mais ça lui faisait une excuse pour lui parler, d'ailleurs la tactique de celle ci était plutôt géniale.

- Hiroto tu pourras m'attendre dans la salle de dance se soir?  
- Oui bien sur, mais pourquoi ?

Seiji ne pris pas le temps de répondre et partie voir Monsieur Muranishi. La journée passa plutôt vite tout les artistes étaient près à rentrer chez eux sauf Hiroto qui lui attendais patiemment dans la salle de dance. De son côté le Blond interpella Kilari.

- Tu t'en vas déjà Kilari ?  
- Oui j'ai fini tout ce qu'il y avait à faire!  
- Mince j'ai oublié ma veste dans la salle de dance!  
- Tu n'a qu'à retourner la chercher.  
- Je peux pas je dois allez chercher à manger pour Kame-san et le magasin vas bientôt fermer.  
- Si tu veux je vais te la chercher pendant que tu va faire tes courses et on se retrouve tout de suite après.  
- C'est vrai tu veux bien, tu es un ange ma petite Kilari.

Kilari repartie en sens inverse, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui l'attendais. Quand elle rentra dans la salle elle ne vit pas toute suite Hiroto.

* * *

Alloa mes petis amis! Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites, mes plans son vraiment foireux et vous espéré que pour mettre en couple deux amis je ne fait pas de tel plan tordu, et bien ne vous inquiété pas je ne me mêle pas de la vie amoureuse des autres. Et la je vous entend dire: "et bien heureusement".


	17. Dispute

**Chapitre 17 Dispute  
****  
**

**- **Kilari? qu'est ce que tu fais la?  
**- **Je suis juste venue chercher la veste de Seiji, je repars tout suite je voulais pas te déranger.  
**- **Non tu me dérange pas, j'attend Seiji.  
**- **Mais il est déjà partie.

Cette dernier déclaration étonna le brun puis se mit à se méfié, qu'avait pu préparé Seiji? A ce moment la clés tournait dans la serrure de la porte. Nos deux amoureux ce retournaient dans une symbiose parfait vers la porte. Hiroto couru jusqu'à la porte et essayas de l'ouvrir, mais rien ni faisait.

Il tapait sur la porte tout en demandant à Seiji d'ouvrir la porte, la brune le regarda bizarrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir du blond il était partie faire des courses. Hiroto lui fit la remarque qu'elle était naïf, elle se plaint de lui en disant qu'il n'était pas gentil, il soupira et laissa tombé le fait d'ouvire la prote, c'était perdu d'avance.

Ils restaient tout deux dans un silence pendant deux, trois minutes jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent. Kilari poussa un petit cri ce qui fit soupirer à nouveau Hiroto. Il parti jusqu'à l'interrupteur tâtant le mur et dès qu'il le trouva constata qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Kilari se rapprocha instinctivement de Hiroto et le pris par la manche ce qui eu le dont de faire rougir ce dernier. Il repensa au baiser et écarta la main de la jeune fille, puis il la poussa contre le mur une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Même s'il avait peur de souffrir en sachant la vérité il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi? La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il en retournais.

**- **Pourquoi lui? pourquoi pas moi?  
**- **De quoi tu parle? Demanda t'elle perdu  
**- **Tu fais expert de pas comprendre ou tu es vraiment bête? demanda t'il d'un ton abrubte  
**- **Je ne comprend rien, je ne suis pas bête. Imbécile! s'indigna Kilari  
**- **Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu la choisi lui!  
**- **Mais de qui tu parle? s'impatienta t-elle  
**- **De Kaoru! pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui ? pourquoi pas moi? qu'est ce qu'il a de plus? qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui ta déplu? dit il amèrement  
**- **Je ne comprend vraiment rien. Tu n'a rien fait qui ma déplu voyons.  
**- **Alors pourquoi? pourquoi c'est lui que tu aime? pourquoi ça ne peux pas être moi?

Hiroto posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kilari et la serra dans ses bras. Elle venait de comprendre ou il voulais en venir. Son coeur battait très fort que le brun pouvait surement l'entendre, ses joues lui chauffèrent, il avait mal compris. Lui gardais son visage baissé attendant la sentence près à se morfondre à nouveau comme il l'avait fait quand elle sortait avec Seiji.

**- **Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. Avoua t'elle  
**- **A bon alors qui ? Seiji? Demanda t'il un peu perdu  
**- **Non c'est ...  
**- **Tu sais quoi je veux pas savoir. La coupa t'il

Après sa dernier phrase Hiroto embrassa l'élu de son coeur, il y mit tout ses sentiments dans ce simple baiser . Il ne voulait pas la lâcher et tant pis si elle ne l'aimé pas car à cette instant elle lui appartenait. Il fut surpris tout de même de la voir répondre à cette appel. Puis doucement il se détacha d'elle,

**- **Je t'aime et même si c'est pas réciproque je m'en fiche car pour moi il n'y a que toi!  
**- **Idiot et dire que c'est toi qui a dit que j'était naïfs. Je crois que tu l'es encore plus que moi. Se moqua t'elle

Un doux rire sortie des lèvres de Kilari. Hiroto la regardais incrédule, cela la fit encore plus rire puis elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils basculaient en arrière.

**- **C'est toi que j'aime!

Elle lui tira la langue, et dès que l'information monta aux cerveau du brun, il la fit basculé sous lui pour la ré embrasser. Il la trouva merveilleuse à ce moment là, il voulait que cette instant dure toujours mais les lumières se rallumaient et une tête blonde leur ouvrit la porte. Hiroto se jeta presque sur son meilleur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait se venger et le remercier en même temps.

Seiji pensant qu'il ne savait pas à propos de ses sentiments ce demanda bien ce qu'allait pouvoir inventé le brun. Il rentraient alors chacun chez eux même si le leader des ships fit un détour afin de raccompagner sa petite amie. Soudain l'image du baiser entre elle et Kaoru lui revint.

- Pourquoi hier vous vous êtes embrasser avec Kaoru?  
- C'était un simple baiser d'adieux. répondit innocemment Kilari  
- Tu vas pas faire un baiser d'adieux à chacun des tes ex quand même?  
- Ce n'ai pas mon Ex c'est mon ami.  
- Alors à chaque fois qu'il va t'embrasser tu vas te laisser faire, et bien merci sympa! S'énerva t'il  
- Pardon! Et moi qu'est ce que je devrais dire à propos de l'autre rouquine! Dit elle en haussant le ton  
- C'est pas pareil elle ma sauté dessus.  
- Tu as raison c'est pas pareil toi tu la carrément invité chez toi!  
- On va pas se disputer à propos de se sujet, je me suis déjà excusé. S'exaspéra t'il  
- C'est vrai n'en parlons plus! Et je te rappel qu'il faut être deux pour s'embrasser et que moi je ne l'ai pas fait quand on sortait ensemble! Cria t'elle

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez quelque peu énervé. Hiroto resta coi une bonne poignée de minutes devant le seuil de la porte. Il avait fait une boulette, s'énervé pour si peu était idiot, mais était ce vraiment de sa faute s'il était jaloux et possessif? Il devrait s'excusé dès la première demain car pour l'instant il fallait la laisser se calmer un peu.

* * *

Salut salut. Je sais, je sais la raison de la dispute est vraiment, comment dire, exagéré... Mais j'avais envie de montré Hiroto sous un angle plutôt du genre proche de sa copine c'est à dire personne la touche sauf lui. Je suis plutôt fier de moi!

Bon laissez moi un petit commentaire!


	18. Mission Seiji

**Chapitre 18 Mission Seiji**

Le lendemain Hiroto attendais sa petite amie sur le seuil de sa maison, bien sur celle ci comme à son habitude était en retard. Quand elle ouvrit la porte en trombe et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon de ses rêves elle s'arrêta directe de bouger.

Il lui fit signe de la tête comme quoi il fallait partir à l'agence. Le chemin ne se fit pas de la même manière que la veille car pour raccompagné sa dulcinée jusqu'à chez elle il lui avait pris la main et n'avait pas arrêté de parler avec elle, mais la le trajet se fit en silence. Il avait les mains dans les poches et celle de la jeune fille était jointe devant elle. Il finit par prendre son courage pour s'excuser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ma réaction hier, j'ai peut être un peu exagéré.  
- Un peu?  
- Bon beaucoup mais savoir que tu l'as embrasser me mais plutôt mal à l'aise. En faite ça ma rendu complètement jaloux, je déteste le fait qu'il puisse le faire en faisant passer ça pour un baiser d'adieux.  
- Tu es tout excusé, et je suis désolé d'avoir remit le sujet de la rouquine sur la table, après tout tu t'es fait manipuler.  
- Alors on efface tout?  
- On efface tout.

Il lui posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres tout en lui prenant la main et de courir vers l'agence pour éviter d'être trop en retard. Il demanda tout de même à Kilari de l'aider pour mettre Seiji avec Aori. Elle accepta sans demander plus d'explication.

C'est donc quelques jours plus tard, qu'ils s'étaient déguisé afin de pouvoir aller au cinéma à quatre. Seiji resta surpris quand il vue que la fille de ses pensés était de la partie. Alors comme ça Hiroto avait tout compris, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Malheureusement tout ne se passait pas comme prévue et les deux filles parlaient entre elle pendant que les deux garçon soupirais.

On peu dire que ça avait rien fait évoluer, le brun songea à un nouveau plan et voulu en faire par à sa petite amie. C'est ainsi qu'entre deux travailles il se retrouvèrent dans un coin des studios afin de mieux parlé.

- Il faut vraiment trouvé quelque chose pour les mettre ensemble.  
- Tu as raison en plus il serait très mignon. Rajouta Kilari  
- C'est pas vraiment le soucis tout de suite.  
- Tu as raison, il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse avouer ses sentiments à Aori!  
- Qui devrais m'avouer ses sentiments? Fit la concerné qui avait entendu la conversation

Ils se retournèrent surpris de la voir ici et surtout qu'elle est tout entendue. Elle reposa la question et pour lui répondre il bafouillèrent deux, trois mots incompréhensible. Celle ci arqua un sourcil puis leur dit que de tout façon son coeur était déjà pris. Kilari surexcité de savoir ça lui demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, son amie malicieuse l'informa qu'elle lui répondrait que quand elle lui aurait répondu.

- Et bien c'est quand faite...  
- Ne répond pas Kilari elle veux te piégé afin que tu lui dise le nom de la personne.  
- N'importe quoi Hiroto, de tout façon elle finira bien par le savoir!  
- Oui Seiji finira bien par me l'avouer. Fit Aori.  
- Faudrait il encore qu'il en ai le courage répondu Hiroto ... Attends tu es au courant?  
- Je n'en était pas sur mais ta réaction vient de le prouver!  
- Et toi qu'en pense tu? Demanda timidement Kilari.  
- Et bien j'attend qu'il se déclare et qu'on puisse enfin sortir ensemble ...

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, si Aori était au courant et qu'elle l'aimait aussi ils allaient bien finir par se débrouiller. Hiroto lança les pronostiques si c'était Seiji qui ferrait le premier pas ou la jeune fille lasse d'attendre que le blond prenne son courage à deux mains.

Ils retournèrent travailler en discutant du futur couple quand au détour d'un couloir ils surprirent Cobénie avouant ses sentiments à Kaoru. Apparemment c'était la saison des amours ses temps si, ou alors ils avaient lancé une mode sans le savoir. Ils reprirent leur chemin se posant la question de savoir avec qui Noelle allait elle bien pouvoir sortir?

**The end!**

* * *

Alors mais petits choux qu'avait vous pensez de cette fiction? Moi je trouve, après la réécriture un peu moins enfantine même si certaine idée son vraiment bizarre. Mais je suis un peu moi même bizarre donc bon.

Si vous avez aimé, soyez gentil et faite partager.


End file.
